


Together, Or Not At All

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [46]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, Cave-In, Determined McCoy, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Hands : A Love Story, Light Angst, M/M, Trapped Spock, tunnel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "Hands : A Love Story"Can McCoy save Spock from a cave-in?





	Together, Or Not At All

“Grab my hand, Spock!”

“Doctor, you are not strong enough to pull me out of this tunnel.”

“Listen, Vulcan! We go together, or not at all! I might not look it, but I’m damn scrappy!”

“You are also belligerent.” 

“That’s determination! Now, give me your damn hand, or I’m coming in after you!”

 

After rescuing Spock, McCoy absently flexed his hand.

“You should have waited for help.”

“It’s my hand! My decision! I’ll heal you, too!”

Spock’s tunnel caved in, and Spock looked startled.

“I couldn’t have healed you after that cave-in, Spock. Not enough pieces of you would’ve survived.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
